Metades
by sugarpen
Summary: Metade dela morrera, a outra não se importava. RA e gen, escrita para o XX Challenge Relâmpago do 6v.


**N/A:** Bom, acho que nem precisa mais dizer que essa fic foi feita pra algum challenge, né? É, ela foi feita para o XX Challenge Relâmpago do 6v, cujo tema era Guerra, e eu não fiquei no pódio, mas gostei tanto dessa fic que resolvi postar. Até porque não é só de vitórias que se faz um , certo?

Só queria agradecer à FeerMZB por ter betado pra mim. Ah, e dizer que essa fic é RA, ou seja, ela muda os acontecimentos do último livro.

**Metades**

A mulher levou o lenço ao nariz talvez pela quadragésima ou qüinquagésima vez desde que chegara ao local. Esfregou o tecido contra a pele e fungou, sentindo os olhos arderem, forçando a saída de uma nova lágrima. Não tinha vergonha de chorar. Não naquele dia. Apertou o lenço também contra os olhos, forçando as lágrimas a saírem e não borrarem sua maquiagem. Olhou de esguelha para o marido, que estava parado, tão pálido quanto jamais estivera, e soluçou. Era por causa dele que ainda estava de pé, mesmo sendo apenas um corpo sem alma, um zumbi. A alma dela tinha ido embora junto com a alma do filho.

Levou uma das mãos trêmulas à face gelada dele e lhe acariciou a pele macia. Apesar de estar morto, ele ainda tinha o mesmo ar majestoso que exalara por tantos anos. Seus cabelos muito loiros refletiam a mesma classe que refletiram durante toda a vida do rapaz, e sua pele branca – ainda mais que a do pai – mostrava o sangue que corria em suas veias: o sangue puro dos Malfoy.

Ela voltou a cobrir o nariz com o lenço e dessa vez deixou as lágrimas caírem, sem se lembrar da existência dos produtos que passara no rosto para não parecer tão mal. A dor era tão intensa que parecia ser física, e não seria uma maquiagem, por mais cara que fosse, a esconder sua tristeza. Soluçou alto e soltou um gemido, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem logo em seguida.

— Oh, Narcissa! — Uma mulher que estava perto de si lhe acolheu. Narcissa não percebeu quem era, ou até percebera, mas não se lembrava dela. Deveriam ter se conhecido num dos muitos coquetéis que costumava freqüentar com Lucius e Draco, quando ele não estava em aulas e nos anos anteriores a Hogwarts. — Sente-se aqui, sim? — A voz da mulher lhe parecia tão carregada de uma tristeza artificial que Narcissa preferiu prestar atenção nas palavras, e não no tom de sua voz. Foi encaminhada para uma poltrona próxima de onde estava e se deixou acomodar. — Está melhor?

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, embora fosse fácil perceber que a resposta não era aquela. Ela nunca voltaria a ficar bem. Apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e segurou a cabeça com a mão que levantara, fechando os olhos. Não podia ser verdade. Enquanto Narcissa lutava contra a verdade, as lembranças foram aparecendo diante dos seus olhos como se nunca tivessem passado.

— _Olha o gatinho!_

_As risadas infantis não podiam ser ouvidas de muito longe, mas contagiavam quem estivesse por perto. Enquanto uma varinha jazia acesa sobre a mesa, a mulher combinava posições de seus braços e de suas mãos contra a luz de modo a formar figuras com a sombra projetada na parede. No carrinho, um bebê batia palmas de uma forma bem desajeitada e sem emitir som algum além das suas risadas. _

_Aquele bebê não parecia normal aos olhos de qualquer mãe, por mais desleixada que fosse. Era pequeno, magro e parecia estar permanentemente pálido, como se estivesse doente. Todo ele parecia emanar uma fragilidade tal que seria difícil pegá-lo no colo sem tomar cuidado para não quebrar seus ossos._

_Quando a imagem de um ganso se formou na parede e o bebê riu, Narcissa não conteve um sorriso terno e carinhoso. _

— _Você está ficando besta com esse menino, Cissy — Bellatrix estava parada ao lado do carrinho de Draco, observando a cena toda com um sorriso extremamente sarcástico no rosto. Narcissa fitou-a com uma expressão de repreensão e voltou a brincar com o filho._

— _Você diz isso porque não tem filhos, Bella — replicou, enquanto Draco ria do cachorro – muito mal feito, diga-se de passagem – que se projetava na parede. A outra Black deu de ombros e saiu de perto do carrinho, indo observar a cena de um pouco mais longe, enquanto fingia fazer outra coisa. Narcissa, porém, sabia que a irmã ainda os observava – ela gostava de observar Draco de vez em quando. Para a sorte da senhora Malfoy, os pensamentos da irmã estavam bem longe de sua imaginação._

— _Concordo com Bellatrix, Narcissa — a voz de um homem surgiu de repente, assim como a própria figura de Lucius, tão branco, magro e loiro quanto o filho. — Se der muita atenção a ele, vai ficar besta como você está. Não quero meu filho, herdeiro legítimo dos Malfoy, se comportando como um sangue-ruim._

_Narcissa encolheu os ombros. Já estava acostumada a perder discussões para Bellatrix; seus argumentos eram sempre mais fracos que os dela._

— _Angue uim. _

_O casal Malfoy e Bellatrix pararam e se entreolharam. Aquela voz não era a de nenhum deles: era a do bebê, que estava parado, olhando fixamente para as mãos da mãe como que perguntando o por quê de terem interrompido sua diversão._

— _O que você disse, Draco? — Perguntou Lucius, um sorriso vitorioso nascendo em seus lábios._

— _Angue uim — repetiu o garoto, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Lucius riu alto e Narcissa sorriu. Sempre quisera ouvir o filho dizer algo além de "papa" – palavra que ele repetira durante semanas, sem nenhum progresso –, embora "sangue ruim" não fosse exatamente um avanço. _

— _Não, Lucius, ele não será besta como a mãe! — Riu Bellatrix, enquanto Lucius pegava o filho no colo para levantá-lo e comemorar a conquista. Narcissa ainda sorria, por mais que sua irmã insistisse em diminuir sua auto-estima. Aquele era seu filho, seu Draco, que saíra de dentro de si, e tão pequeno já dava orgulho para a família... _

— Meus pêsames, Narcissa. — Um homem se aproximara para prestar sua solidariedade a Narcissa, mas ela apenas abanou a cabeça e fez um gesto com a mão para mostrar que o ouvira. Aquela falta de interesse acabou repelindo-o – exatamente o que Narcissa queria –, mas Lucius não veio repreender a mulher por aquilo, como geralmente faria. Ele deveria estar quase tão derrotado quanto Narcissa.

Pela primeira vez desde a morte de Draco, ela parou para pensar sobre o que levara seu filho a um caixão de carvalho. Ele morrera em nome daquilo que sempre lhe dera tanto orgulho e despertara tanta admiração de todos os seus familiares e amigos: o extermínio dos sangues-ruins. Toda aquela sede de poder e de pureza de sangue crescera demais e acabara se tornando uma guerra sem precedentes. Voldemort estava mais poderoso do que nunca, e buscava apenas a morte de Potter, mas os Comensais queriam mais: queriam um mundo sem a mácula dos nascidos trouxas e mestiços.

Aquela guerra não fazia mais sentido para Narcissa. Apesar de não ser tão radical quanto Lucius e Bellatrix, ela também almejava um futuro sem manchas no sangue dos bruxos. Agora tudo aquilo parecia fútil, supérfluo, idiota. De uma hora para a outra, os argumentos de Sirius lhe pareceram bem plausíveis e sua mãe lhe pareceu bem arrogante ao expulsá-lo de casa por aquilo.

— Na... Cissy — a voz de Lucius estava falha e carregada com um carinho que Narcissa nunca recebera dele. Os dois se gostavam, é verdade, mas ela nunca sentira tanto carinho nas falas, no toque, na convivência com Lucius. — Vamos levar o caixão do Draco. — Narcissa pareceu ter engolido algo muito maior que sua garganta. Levantou-se, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, e andou até o caixão onde o filho jazia. Correu o indicador por sua face pálida, beijou suas bochechas e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Afastou-se do caixão logo em seguida e tapou a face com o lenço para chorar em paz.

Narcissa estava ciente de que nunca mais veria seu filho, ao qual devotara dezessete anos de sua vida. Dezessete anos repletos de orgulho, que agora seriam enterrados junto com aquele corpo morto. A partir daquele enterro, Narcissa Malfoy nunca mais seria completa: seria apenas metade.


End file.
